The Potion
by username-pocky
Summary: Sorry is this summary sucks, I'm distracted by the TVXQ! song I'm listening to. Greece has been turned in to a woman, by a Norwegion genderbending potion! Is this something that Turk planned? Don't be fooled by the first lines, this is a GiriPan fic. Rated for language and kissing.
1. Chapter 1

"Turkey?"

"Mmhm?"

"The potion is finished. Come pick it up when you have the time." Norway whispered in to the phone and hung up, sighing. "What have I got myself in to? So bothersome..."

•~•

"BASTARD TURK! Where are you?!" Greece yelled. He knew that Turkey was in this house somewhere. That guy was the only one who could get Greece to get angry and yell his head off.

Greece punched the wall forcefully. "I know you're here somewhere!"

He walked in to the kitchen, still searching for the Turk. He opened up all the cabinets, and even threw a porcelion dish on the floor, until he came across a strange jar of liquid.

"What's this..." Greece muttered. It must be important, if he had it all hidden in a cabinet. Greece shoved it in his pocket, and left the Turk's house.

"I swear, every time I go to his house, I smell the putrid smell of wet dogs..." he murmured, driving home.

•~• Le Greece was being stupid and drank the strange liquid •~•

"So...Greece-san..." Japan said, looking up and down the tall nation, "This is the result of a potion you found in the cabinet of Turkey-san...?"

"Yes..." Greece said, in...her...new, higher voice. "I'm...a woman."

Japan looked confused. How could this happen? Never in science and chemistry has he seen this happen...NEVER!

But..he had to admit, Greece was very attractive as a woman. He...no, she, was gorgeous. Long, light-brown, curly hair, feminine facial features and amazing teal eyes...it's something that Japan could never forget.

"But how can I kiss you now?" Greece asked, pouting. "It'll look weird, if the girl kisses the guy."

Japan blushed. "That is not the important thing right now."

Greece gasped. "But it is! What if I die tomorrow because of this potion? You wouldn't have had your last kiss with me, and you'd regret it."

"Greece-san, do not speak like that. Of course you will not die."

Greece's eyes widened with a look of shock. "But I could!"

"No-"

"You don't get it! Maybe Turkey lured me in there to get that potion..."

Japan sighed, rubbing his temples. "Then, why did you drink it? Do not make me worry, please..."

"But it's possi-"

Greece was shut up by a pair of warm lips pressed against her own. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Japan's neck.

Japan shivered. Greece had kissed him many times before, but this was the first time he kissed him-erg, her. He hoped he was doing a good job.

Greece answered his question by tangling her hands in his soft, neat hair.

Grr. He/she was such a good kisser. Greece tugged Japan's tie on his white button-up shirt and pushed him to the ground. (Just pretend I already said they were sitting down xD)

"...Japan?"

Their lips disconnected and they looked at the intruder with wide eyes.

Yong-soo Im.

"Um...Japan...was I interrupting something? Who's this?" Yong-soo asked curiously.

Greece let go of Japan's tie and they both say up.

Japan cleared his throat. "No, you did not. What do you want?"

Yong-soo furrowed his brows together. "China sent me to check on you, Oppa. And you still did not fully answer my question. Who is this?"

"Greece."

Yong-soo examined the nation. "Did she get in to Norway's genderbending potion? Anyway...you!" he pointed at Greece. "Leave Japan's breasts alone! They're mine! That is all." Yong- soo turned away and started to walk out.

"Wait! Yong-soo!" Japan said. "Just tell China that I am fine. Do not tell him about what you saw here. Promise."

Yong-soo shrugged. "Okay."

The nation bounced out of Japan's house.

Japan felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Greece.

"Norway, huh...?" she smiled at Japan. "Now that we know the source..." she ran her down the Asian's back, making him shiver.

"Arpgh!" he squeaked, and stood up hurridley. "Norway." he pointed at the door, blushing.

Greece frowned. "Meh," he/she yawned. "...Tired."

Japan watched Greece's eyelids get heavy, and she lay down and fell asleep.

Japan sighed. "We're never going to get to Norway..."

**((I never meant for this to be so long . but it just turned out that way. I also meant for it to be one chapter but I got addicted to writing it so I might as well continue it...I'm still continuing "Greece's Sister?" also, if you liked that one too. If you suggest a Norway x Nation pairing I can use for a future chapter that would be great, because the only one I'm familiar with is DenNor. If you want that one, that's fine too.))**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting for a while :/ I've been busy. Watching Korean dramas. Soooo, basically...being lazy. Yea. BUT I FINALLY FINISHED LIKE 6 SO HAPPY!)**

*~ Meanwhile, in Norway. ~*

"I know. I know. But still, Brian, I don't know if it was right or not."

Norway sat in his corner, with Brian the troll.

He bit his thumb. "Hm..."

The door behind him suddenly flew open.

"Really? You're still talking to that idiotic stuffed animal?"

Norway sighed, and turned around to meet a pair of ruby red eyes. "Brian is not idiotic, you Prussian...retard."

Prussia laughed his famous 'kesese!' laugh. "C'mon, lover-boy, you know you love me!"

"Do not ever make Justin Bieber references. Never. And no, I'm not gay."

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Norway nodded, straightened his hat, and turned around to Brian once more. A couple seconds later, he heard someone flop down behind him. He didn't bother doing anything. A pair of arms snaked around his shoulders. A raspy voice muttered an annoying laugh. Norway wasn't going to give in to this bastard.

Hot breath tickled Norway's ear. He sighed. "Are you ever going to give up?" he muttered.

"I have no intention to, no." the Prussian said. He turned the Norwegion around. "Just surrender already, mein gott!"

Norway bit his lip. "What if I genderbend myself?"

"Huh?"

"Will you like me then, gay bastard?"

"Hey, I'm bisexual, for your information."

Norway bit his lip. "Maybe if I do enough research I can create a new gender, that-" his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips connecting with his own. Norway sighed. Too much work. He might as well give in-

"No! What am I thinking?" Norway gasped. The Prussian laughed his raspy, irritating laugh once more.

"You'll never win, Lieben."

~* Meanwhile, in Greece...*~

Japan thought he'd never be in this situation. At least, not...this way. He'd never dream that he'd be leaned down on a kitchen table, being kissed by...a girl. He would imagine it, yes, but switched around, and he'd never think it would actually happen.

Japan's arms were wrapped around the Greek's neck. Thank God the kitchen table was fairly high. He blushed at the postion: Greece's chest pressed against his own flat one, his legs wrapped around her waist.

This must take a lot of practice to get this skilled; now he knows why Greece is always tired in the meetings.

He blushed at his perverted thought.

"Jappy, aru~! What are you doing-" the kitchen door flew open.

Greece and Japan stare at the intruder wide-eyed. This is bad. This is real bad.

"China...?" Japan managed to squeak.

**(Sorry the chapter was so delayed. I have really been busy and I haven't had much inspiration lately. But still, xxx love y'all. :3 I'm busy with guitar lessons, bass (upright) practice, schoolwork, martial arts (aikido) and this week I had to travel to a different state to go to a funeral. But I'll try to write a really fluffy story/chapter to of my stories for Valentine's Day. You can request a pairing oneshot if you'd like. Bai!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**((I AM SO SORRY. I AM NOT DEAD. I just...haven't had inspiration. That's all.))**

"Japan! What are you doing, aru?" China squeaked. "My babychild...WHAT?"

Japan sighed. "C-china...this is Greece. Turkey drugged him with a genderbending potion."

China's eyes widened. "From Norway?"

Japan nodded. "From Norway."

"Ah, well...THAT IS NOT THE POINT. You are grounded, Mr., and Greece, I'm calling your mother."

"My mother is dead." Greece argued, but Japan saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes.

"China, how can you ground a grown man?"

China rubbed the back of his head. "Ah...uh...well...I'M CHINA. I CAN DO ANYTHING."

"But-"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME, MERE MORTAL. I DO WHAT I WANT." China boomed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, dear lord..." Greece muttered.

...

"Prussia, could you bring that green liquid over here for a second?" Norway said, moving his goggles on top of his head.

"WHAT?"

Norway sighed. "If you are going to be here, you had better make yourself useful."

The albino groaned, but got up and gave the Norwegien man the green liquid.

"Thank you." Norway mumbled, pulling the goggles back on.

"Why do you wear sissy safety goggles? I'd rather go barefaced, so that my awesome face can stun the potion and...and I can be...awesome!"

Norway frowned. "This is acidic. If it gets in your eyes...you're screwed."

Prussia scowled. "Whatever. What do I get in return, for helping you?"

"Nothing."

Prussia's mouth fell open. "C'mon! I need motivation!"

Norway sighed and faced the Prussian. He leaned in and barley brushed his lips against the Albino's. "There." He muttered, and continued with his work, blushing.

The Prussian did a victory dance. "KESESESE~ Now, next time, do it better."

... Meanwhile, in Turkey ...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THE GENDERBENDING POTION IS GONE?!" Turkey yelled.

Egypt eyed him carefully. "I have looked all over. It is no where."

Turkey sighed. "This better not be one of feta-breath's tricks! I even finally friended him on facebook! I mean, it was only because he posted pictures with Japan pall the time, but...STILL! JAPAN LIKES ME MOST."

"Actually, Hungary took a few shots of them getting it on at a kitty cafe...after hours." Egypt argued.

"STOP. DON'T RUIN MY HAPPY SPOTLIGHT MOMENTS."

Egypt simply shurgged. "Just my guess."

**((SORRY. IT IS SHORT. I KNOW. But we introduced new characters today, da?))**


End file.
